forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
First Flowering
The First Flowering was a period in Faerûn's history between and . At the start of this period, the elves had split into five major realms: Aryvandaar, Illefarn, Keltormir, Miyeritar and Shantel Othreier, as well as several smaller ones such as Eiellûr, Ilythiir, Orishaar, Syòrpiir and Thearnytaar. During the First Flowering, the last of the winged elven race Avariel are believed to have left Faerûn. Timeline ; Around : Yuan-ti ruled Mhairshaulk has all but collapsed, thanks to repeated assaults on its cities by the great wyrms of the south. : Called into service by the god Ubtao, an army of winged serpents known as couatls arrive in the Jungles of Chult from an unknown continent to the west. For centuries the couatl and the yuan-ti battle each other for control of the Chultan Peninsula. Time and again the yuan-ti are forced to concede their westernmost holdings to the couatl, until the war ends in a stalemate with the Hazur Mountains as the dividing line. : End of the Time of Dragons. Following The First Sundering, the surviving elves establish the Dracorage Mythal in the far north of Faerûn to prevent the dragons from again taking control of Faerûn and enslaving the other races. : The First Flowering. Following the destruction of the First Sundering, the elven people begin to settle into five major civilizations across Faerûn. With the elves' success against the orcs, dragons and giants, the other races thrive in safety and also begin the slow climb on civilization. ; : The forest community of Sharlarion survived the First Sundering nearly complete. These fortunate elves increased their number and spread into the surrounding forest, hills, and lowlands. Soon the gold elf kingdom of Aryvandaar, in the present day High Forest is established. ; : Establishment of the first settlements of the gold elf and moon elf kingdom of Shantel Othreier in the Green Fields. : An outpost of Shantel Othreier is established in the Ardeep Forest by the moon elves. ; : Establishment of the first settlements of Ilythiir in the Shaar and Forest of Amtar. ; : Establishment of the settlements of Syòrpiir in what will become the Ankhwood and Chondalwood. ; : First settlements of the kingdom of Illefarn are founded in Ardeep and Kryptgarden Forests, and parts of the Dessarin valley. Wild elves join their moon elf cousins in Ardeep. ; : Founding of the kingdom of Orishaar in the Duskwood and the Shaar. ; : Establishment of the nation of Thearnytaar in the Thornwood. ; : Establishment of the settlements of Eiellûr in Winterwood. ; Circa : First skirmishes between Orishaar and Ilythiir begin, and continue off and on for seven millennia. : Evidence from carvings in some sea caves suggests that the merfolk, locathah and sahuagin exist in Serôs and have battled each other since this time. ; : Establishment of the first settlements of Miyeritar in the High Moor and Misty Forest, by wild elves and dark elves due to political differences with the gold elves of Aryvandaar. ; * Some Ilythiiri houses discover Ghaunadaur and begin venerating him in secret. ; * Establishment of the first settlements of Keltormir in Forest of Tethyr by moon elves and wild elves Thearnytaar and elsewhere, seeking peace and simple lives away from the strife of the other elven realms. ; : The First Sundering occured. Hundreds of High Magi gathered in the heartland of Faerûn at the Gathering Place. Ignoring the lesson learned from the destruction of Tintageer centuries earlier, the High Magi cast a spell designed to create a glorious elven homeland. As the Day of Birthing dawned, the spell reached its apex. The unbridled force of the spell sundered Faerûn, the one land, apart. As a result, hundreds of cities were washed away, thousands of elves lay dead, and the face of Abeir-Toril was changed forever. The name Faerûn, no longer the one land, was given to largest continent and Evermeet, Island of Elves, was created. * The Tree of Souls is given to the elves. ; : The independent sylvan realms of Thearnytaar, Eiellûr, and Syòrpiir open discussions of unifying the elves of the Satyrwood. ; * Start Of The War Of Three Leaves. The unification of the Satyrwood is thwarted by dark elven Ilythiiri spies and assassins, killing their leaders and framing opposing heirs, driving the three realms to a multi-front war. Ilythiir's influence is not discovered for centuries. ; : Numerous elves abandon the surface realms of Eiellûr and Syòrpiir during the War of Three Leaves to settle in the Selmal Basin (Vilhon Reach). This begins the elven migrations, which continue for seven millennia. ; : End Of The War Of Three Leaves. Thearnytaar, Eiellûr, and Syòrpiir remain separate realms after peace is restored, though each of the three continue skirmishes among themselves and with Ilythiir for centuries. ; : The Vyshaan clan rises to power in Aryvandaar under Coronal Ivósaar Vyshaan. ; : Aryvandaar's rulers begin attempts to diplomatically and peacefully annex Miyeritar into their realm and under their control. ; Circa -14,000 DR : Tribal barbarian clans of humans, known as the Talfir, roam Keltormir, hiding and hunting in the great forests and avoiding the greater races of elves, giants, and dragons. : The Second Epoch (Time of the Elves). The Second Epoch of Serôs officially begins with the building of the undersea capital of Aryselmalyr, and ends with forty years of war between the sea elves and other undersea races. It is also during this Epoch that the first land-dwellers began exploration of the waters, the initial migrations of shalarin into the Inner Sea, and the trapping of the sahuagin behind the Sharksbane Wall. ; : Miyeritar becomes the centre for elven Art and High Magic on Faerûn. ; : Skirmishing and trade interference starts between Aryvandaar and Miyeritar. Appendix References Connections de:Erste Blüte Category:History Category:Ages